Peaceful Sleep
by hplover121
Summary: Soon after the final battle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are having trouble sleeping. The question is... why? A Harry/Ron/ Hermione friendship oneshot with hints of R/Hr


I own nothing but the plot:) This is my first fanfic ever! Reviews would be great!

Moonlight was streaming in through the window of Ron Weasley's attic bedroom. It had to be well past midnight, and although he was dead tired, he still couldn't fall asleep. Too many thoughts were jumbled in his brain. Currently, his thoughts centered on Fred. Today had been the funeral, and it had been so hard on their whole family. Ron felt a lump rising in his throat, so he quickly pushed thoughts of Fred from his mind and turned the pillow over to the cool side.

He knew what was really bothering him. Hermione wasn't there. He had become so accustomed to sleeping in the tent with Harry and Hermione, that her absence bothered him greatly. He knew that she was safe with Ginny, but the separation of stairs and wall and doors was just too much. He heard Harry's mattress creak, and wondered if he was still up.

"Harry, mate, are you awake?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Can't sleep."

"Me either."

"You miss Hermione?"

"Sod off, Harry. Unlike you and my kid sister we don't feel the need to snog every minute of every day." Ron huffed. Harry chuckled. There was a pause before he spoke again.

"You know that's not how I meant it."

For the first time, Ron considered that Harry might feel the same way. He knew that Harry loved Hermione. Not at all in the way that Ron did, but he loved her nonetheless. Perhaps her absence bothered him as well. Harry and Hermione were like twins. Like a brother and sister, only with a special bond. Ron hadn't worried about their relationship being more than platonic ever since the episode with the damn locket.

"Yeah. I miss her." Ron finally replied. Before Harry could answer, the door to Ron's room began to slowly creep open. Ron and Harry both reached for their wands, Harry slamming his glasses onto his face. By the time the door was opened, they both had their wands pointed at the intruder. However, they quickly lowered them when they noticed the intruder was none other than Hermione herself.

She closed the door behind her and turned to face them. In the moonlight, Ron could see that her cheeks had turned pink. "Oh. Um. I didn't... I didn't think you two would be awake." She muttered. Before either of her two best friends could speak, she rattled on. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you, but... I'm just... having trouble sleeping... without the two of you. I'm sorry I'm being really very silly. I'll go." She reached for the doorknob, but before she touched it, Ron and Harry both voiced their protest. She turned back around and looked at them. She could she them both clearly in the moonlight, their expressions identical to hers. She saw in their eyes the pain of losing friends and the fear of losing each other. She padded across the floor to them.

"May I please sleep in here tonight? I don't know why I'm scared, but I'm scared just the same." Hermione felt her eyes brimming with tears. Ron hastily rose from his bed and wiped them tenderly from her cheeks. Harry turned away, affording his two friends some privacy, and pushed the two small beds together. The three of them piled onto the bed; Hermione pressed between Harry and Ron. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe. Her two best friends were on either side of her, and she knew that as long as they had each other, everything would be okay. With a faint smile on her tear-stained and battle-scarred face, Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

Molly Weasley was bustling around her kitchen making breakfast. As she put on a pot of tea, she noticed that none of her children were up yet. Ginny sometimes slept late, and certainly George and Ron would, but Harry and Hermione were usually up by now. She decided to wake them; she didn't want them to eat a cold breakfast. Molly climbed to the very top of the stairs, deciding to wake the boys first. It would take Ronald longer to wake than the girls. Molly softly pushed open the door, about to loudly announce breakfast, but stopped dead in her tracks, shocked at the sight before her. Hermione was sleeping with Harry and Ron, lying snuggly between them. She faced Ron, her head tucked under his chin, using one of his arms as a pillow, and her arms curled against his chest. His arm that wasn't under her head was around her waist, pulling her tight to him. Harry was pressed close to Hermione's back, his arm flung across both Hermione and Ron. Though the two mattresseswere pushed together, the bed was still quite small. They were pressed so close that there was room on either side of them. Usually Molly would have opposed letting teen boys and girls sleep in the same bed, but the three of them looked to innocent and so peaceful in their sleep. She knew that it was purely for comfort and security, nothing inappropriate. Though their faces were scraped and their arms were scratched, she could see that they were truly at peace in their sleep. With her eyes shining, Molly quietly left and closed the door. She figured that if anyone could use a few extra moments of peace, it was those three. Breakfast could wait.


End file.
